


Watching Your World Fall Apart

by blackcoffeeandaus (herroyalmajesty55)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Dimension Travel, F/M, Harry Potter Movies, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herroyalmajesty55/pseuds/blackcoffeeandaus
Summary: The last thing that James Potter expected someone to do, is travel from an Alternate Universe to show him movies. These movies just so happen to star his future son.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. The introduction.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Just so you know, with this fic it is more movie centered. You can look up scenes I mention on YouTube to get the full experience. Enjoy!

I stand watching at the gates of Hogwarts, huddled amongst my fellow students. One by one, parents pass through and families are reunited.

I watch as an equally grim face couple are joined by a raven haired slytherin.

“Looks like your brother has found your parents.” I whisper.

Sirius glances over at them.

“Looks like it.” he says.

“Are you gonna say anything to them?” I ask.

“No,” he says.

I nod. “I’ve got your back. So do my parents and Remus and Peter. With all of us, they won’t be able to say anything to you.”

“Thanks,” he says, “Worse case scenario, I can take them single-handedly. I’ve already done it once.”

I snort and shake my head, feeling my glasses start to slip off of my nose in the process.

It doesn’t take long, before I start to see two very familiar faces. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter trailing towards us. Two steps behind them, my grandfather, Harry Potter, follows the pair. 

“Hey guys,” I say, taking turns hugging each of them. 

“There’s my sweetheart,” mum says. She turns from me to Sirius. “Well, get over here Sirius, you know we need hugs from our honorary son too.”

Sirius beams at her, “Thanks, mum.”

My dad wraps his arm around me. “Are we ready to go inside, boys?”

“Sure,” I say.

We make our way back to the castle, talking about the upcoming school year. We take our seats at the Gryffindor table next to my friends.

“So,” my grandad stage whispers to Remus, “which one is Lily?”

Remus chokes on his drink.

“Talking about Lily at home too, James?” Peter asks way too loudly, “She will never go out with you, you realize.”

That gets her attention. Also, the attention of her parents. Shit.

Can you actually die of embarrassment? Nothing else ever managed to kill me, but this sure as hell might.

My mother shoots her mother an apologetic look. Lily’s mum, also a red-head, smiles sweetly placing a hand on her heart. She whispers something in Lily’s ear, nudging her.

Sirius looks like he is about to explode from holding in laughter. That bastard. He is supposed to be my best mate!

Thankfully, we are interrupted by Dumbledore silencing the hall. 

“Welcome, guests of Hogwarts. We look forward to your stay here. Over this weekend, we will have many opportunities for family bonding time, which is so imp-”

Dumbledore is cut off by the doors of the great hall slamming shut. It appears that the woman and man, whom have just entered, are the reason behind the commotion. They are dressed in robes, covered in glowing green gems.

“Dumbledore,” the woman calls out, “I am so sorry to interrupt, but we have something of significant importance that we would like to share with everyone.”

He eyes the pair cautiously, “What is so important?”

“We would like to use this weekend to offer everyone a special chance,” the man says, “We do this quite often, you see, we are dimension travelers.”

“Is that so?” Dumbledore asks the man.

“It is sir,” the woman starts, “We offer a very unique opportunity to the people we visit. We have information on the future in your dimension, things we would like to show you all. If anyone wishes to see these things, we will let them.”

Whispers pick up around the hall. I meet eyes with my dad. His hazel eyes sparkle in interest.

“It is a dangerous thing to meddle with time,” Dumbledore tells them, “You will end up changing the course of history.”

“Oh no sir, we have experience in this area. In fact, we cast a sort of spell,” the man says “It keeps everyone from being able to do anything different than what was already meant to happen. There is no way around it. ”

“What is the point of doing all of this?” He asks them.

“Knowledge, Dumbledore, that everything will turn out fine in the end. Even if it will be impossible to do anything about it. We will give everyone the choice, of course. We have to cast the spell to even give anyone the option though.”

The headmaster stares at them intently. After a moment, he nods. “Cast your spell.”

They bow in unison and raise their hands, muttering strange words.

What is it that they want to show us? I look at my fellow Marauders. This ought to be good.

A sort of silvery mist falls upon us and quickly clears.

“Wonderful,” the man says finally speaking to all of us, “now, what we wanted to tell you all about is the upcoming wizarding war. There are people in this very room that will be on opposite sides of the war.”

Sirius looks across the hall at his brother. Regulus turns to meet his gaze, glaring.

I wish he didn’t have such a horrible home life.

“Many people will fight and die in this war, but one individual deserves special recognition. His name is Harry Potter.”

What? 

At the name Potter, many students turn their heads to look in my direction. My family looks at my grandad in surprise. He looks more shocked than any of them.

“James Potter, Lily Evans please come to the front,” the man says.

Anxiously, I rise from my seat and watch as Lily does the same. I try to keep up a confident stride. 

“Harry Potter,” the man announces, “is their son.”

Wait. Wait. That would mean- wait. I put a hand on my mouth to try and cover up a smile. I look over at Lily beside me. She is staring daggers at her feet, her face turning the same shade of red as her hair. 

Looks like she will be going to Hogsmead with me after all.

In the distance, someone wolf-whistles. It is Sirius, standing. He starts clapping. 

“That’s my boy!” he shouts pointing at me, wildly.

Oh, he is so going to pay.

“Sit down Sirius! You are an embarrassment!” Mrs. Black shouts cruelly from across the hall.

He sends her a rude hand gesture and takes a seat.

“Yes well,” the woman continues, “your son will be one of the most important wizards of all time.”

Lily finally lifts up her head smiling, she still refuses to make eye contact with me though.

“Really?” she asks quietly, hopefully.

“Really.” the man confirms.

“We would like to show you all Harry Potter. We have footage from a moment in his life. Would you like to see it?” she asks the crowd.

Several heads nod around the hall, some just stare in disbelief. 

“Excellent,” she says. 

She raises her hand and a large square appears against the wall. 

“What we are going to show you, is two brief moments that will give you a glimpse at what we are offering. If you wish, afterwards, you will be offered an obliviate.”

An image forms. 

An ugly looking house-elf stands in a doorway 

“Nasty brat, standing there as bold as brass. Harry Potter, the boy who stopped the Dark Lord,” it says.

The image changes to show- oh could that be, my-

“Friend of Mudbloods and blood-traitors alike. - If my poor mistress only knew...” it continues.

“ - Kreacher! That's enough of your bile. Away with you!” a man calls from the stairs.

“Of course, master. Kreacher lives to serve the noble house of Black.”

The house of Black...

“Sorry about that. He never was very pleasant, even when I was a boy. Not to me, anyway,” the man continues. 

“What, you grew up here?” the boy asks.

“This is my parents' house. I offered it to Dumbledore as headquarters for the Order. About the only useful thing I've been able to do. This is the Black family tree. My deranged cousin. I hated the lot of them. My parents with their pure-blood mania.”

The man points to a burned portrait that says “Sirius”. Oh m- 

“My mother did that after I ran away. Charming woman. I was 16.” 

Oh Sirius, this just happened too.

“Where did you go?” the boy asks.

“Round your dad's,” Sirius answers.

So he is my son then, I-

“I was always welcome at the Potters'. I see him so much in you, Harry. You are so very much alike.”

“I'm not so sure. Sirius, when I was... When I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake. And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office... ...there was a moment when I wanted to... This connection between me and Voldemort.”

Voldemort! As in the Dark Lord?

I send an evil eye to the Slytherin table.

“What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry all the time. And what if, after everything that I've been through... ...something's gone wrong inside me? What if I'm becoming bad?” Harry asks.

My chest tightens. My poor son... if he really is my son.

“I want you to listen to me very carefully, Harry. You're not a bad person. You're a very good person who bad things have happened to,” Sirius says.

What bad things?

“You understand? Besides, the world isn't split into good people and Death Eaters. We've all got both light and dark inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are.”

My eyes scan the table to find my friend. Sirius stares at the image of his future self, awestruck.

“Harry, time to go,” a girl says from the hallway.

“When all this is over, we'll be a proper family. You'll see.”

Sirius hugs him. 

When the real Sirius looks my way, I mouth “thank you.”

He grins and nods.

At the slytherin table, Walburga and Orion Black are glaring at Sirius. Serves them right to have everyone see what assholes they really are.

My mother reaches across the table and sets her hand on top of Sirius’. 

“Wow,” I say looking at Lily.

“Yeah,” she breathes out, not really smiling.

“Okay here is the next scene,” the man announces to the hall.

The next image appears.

“Laid to rest, And his wand, snapped in two, Which was sad,” two men sing, rather drunkenly. One is obviously Hagrid. The other, is that- is that Slughorn?

Harry claps for them.

“I had him from an egg, you know?” Hagrid says, “Tiny little thing he was when he hatched. No bigger than a Pekingese. A Pekingese, mind you”

“How sweet!” 

Yup, that’s definitely Slughorn’s voice.

“I once had a fish. Francis. He was very dear to me. One afternoon, I came downstairs and... it vanished. Poof,” says Professor Slughorn.

“That's very odd, isn't it?” Hagrid asks

“Yes, isn't it? But that's life! I suppose, you--you go along with and suddenly... poof,” Slughorn says.

“Poof,” Hagrid says looking into the distance.”

“Poof,” Harry says eyes fixed on Slughorn.

Hagrid slams his head back and begins snoring.

“It was a student who gave me Francis. One spring afternoon, I discovered the bowl on my desk... With just a few inches of clear water in it... And floating on the surface was a flower petal. As I watched, it sank. But just before it reached the bottom, it transformed into a wee fish. It was beautiful magic. Wondrous to behold. The flower petal had come from a lily. Your mother. The day I came downstairs, day's the bowl was empty. That's the day your mother…” Slughorn trails off.

Lily is staring intently beside me, green eyes trained on the screen in front of her like this is the most important thing in the world.

“I know why you're here. But I can't help you. It would ruin me,” Slughorn says

“Do you know why I survived, Professor? The night I got this? Because of her, because she sacrificed herself…” Harry says

Sacrificed herself…

“Because she refused to step aside. Because her love was more powerful than Voldemort. - “ Harry continues.

Lily…

“Don't say his name - “ Slughorn interjects.

“I'm not afraid of the name, Professor. I'm going to tell you something. Something others have only guessed at. It's true. I am the Chosen One. Only I can destroy him,” Harry says.

What? Only he can...

“-but in order to do so, I need to know what Tom Riddle asked you all those years ago in your office and I need to know what you told him. Be brave, Professor. Be brave like my mother. Otherwise, you disgrace her. Otherwise, she died for nothing. Otherwise, the bowl will remain empty. Forever.” Harry says.

Damn. Lily has tears streaming down her face. 

“Please, don't think badly of me when you see it. I had no idea what he was like, even then.” Slughorn says.

Slughorn extracts a memory and places it in a vial. 

When the film stops and Lily begins openly crying, I try to reach out for her. She flinches away from my touch. Right. She doesn’t love me, yet.

Her mum wraps her in her arms and brings her to sit down.

My family is watching the scene with assorted displays of pity.

Lily is going to sacrifice herself for our son. What happens to me? Do I die too?

“I apologize for the discomfort.” the woman says, addressing the Evans family. “This is all the preview we can show you, before an obliviate would cause too much damage to your brain. You may continue with your meal. We will be back tomorrow to show the entire film series if anyone wishes to watch it. If you wish to be obliviated, you have until tomorrow morning to request so.”

No way in hell am I going to be obliviated.

The man speaks, “While what we have showed you was somewhat heavy, there are much more darker things here. Thankfully, there are fun and happy moments too. If I had the opportunity you all have, I would take it.”

Oh, I certainly will be.


	2. James Potter and the Philosopher's Stone

I wake up to the sound of an alarm. I groan and stretch, willing my eyes to open.

“Morning, fellas,” Peter says.

“Ugh, morning,” I croak. 

I sit up slowly as the events of last night hits me. Right! I have a son! I have a son with Lily Evans! Well, I will have a son with her, and I get to see him! As long as that wasn’t a dream...

Beside me, a sleepy Sirius continues snoring. 

I chuck my pillow at his head.

“Dude,” he complains.

“Get up. Today is a big day remember?”

Sirius snorts. “What are the chances that it is all a hoax.”

I shrug “It is very possible, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be real. Come on man, it is an adventure! I know how you love adventures. ”

“True,” he says, “Remus, what is your take on it?”

Remus ponders for a moment. “They could be telling the truth. I’m interested in how this spell works. How can it keep this information from changing the future, if they aren’t lying?”

“Moony. I think that isn’t the point right now,” I say.

He looks sheepish. “True.”

I sit up straight. “Okay Moony I am in need of your talents today. You are the most level-headed out of all of us. Well, as long as it isn’t a full moon.”

Sirius snorts.

“I need you to think everything through for us. If this is a trick, it seems to be aimed at me. I need you to look for inconsistencies,” I say.

Remus nods, “I can do that.”

“Well, I’m excited to see what daddy James looks like,” Sirius says.

“Gross Sirius,” Peter says with a sour face.

“Yeah, weird Padfoot,” I say hitting him in the chest with his clothes, “Let’s get dressed and go.”

Wormtail clears his throat, ”Oh, um guys, I’m not coming.”

“Why the hell not?” Sirius asks.

He bites his lip. “I told you, my parents aren’t coming because I’m failing in Transfiguration. I have to have this weekend to work on it or I am going to fail!”

Sirius stares at him incredulously, “How can you possibly fail Transfiguration? You are a damn Animagus!”

He just shrugs, blushing and staring at his lap. 

“You are going to miss the future and we won’t be able to tell you anything if the spell works!” Sirius argues.

“I won’t have a future if I don’t study,” Peter mumbles.

I pat his head. “It’s okay, I understand. You just concentrate today, okay?”

He smiles gratefully.

“Thanks, James. You are a good friend.” 

______

My parents come to meet me at the Gryffindor table.

“Morning dears,” mum says to us, “are we ready to see what’s in store for us today?”

“I guess,” I say, “ What do you all think? Is it real?”

Grandad’s eyes sparkle.“Stranger things have happened. Are you really going to name your son after me?”

Heat rises to my face. “I’ve thought about it before...”

My dad raises an eyebrow. “I suppose it is possible then.”

A moment later, and I spot the Evans family taking seats a few down from us. Lily’s mom pauses and stands back up. Lily grabs her forearm and glares at her. They have a brief argument before Mrs. Evans shakes herself loose and walks towards us.

“Hello,” she greets staring my way, “I just wanted to introduce myself. I am Rose Evans, Lily’s mom.” She holds out her to me.

I nod and shake her hand, “Nice to meet you Mrs. Evans, I’m James Potter. These are my parents Euphemia and Fleamont Potter, my grandfather Henry Potter but everyone calls him Harry, and Sirius and Remus are two of my best friends.”

“Nice to meet you!” my mother says enthusiastically.

“A pleasure,” Mrs. Evans says. She turns back to me. “As I understand it, you are my future son-in-law. Lily is trying to deny it, of course, but I see the way my daughter watches you.”

Down the table, Mr. Evans is watching in amusement while Lily glares, completely murderous.

“Well I appreciate it Mrs. Evans, but I do believe that future is a better description here. At the moment, we hardly speak to each other.”

She and my mother give each other knowing looks .“ Yes, well, we’ll see. I really ought to get back. It was nice to meet you”

“Nice to meet you too,” I say and similar acknowledgements come from my group.

“At least you’re in good with the in-laws,” SIrius says.

Someone clears their throat behind him. Sirius turns around.

“Good morning, Sirius.”

Sirius smiles sweetly, “Good morning baby brother, I’m surprised to see you here. Is Orion and Walburga here too? I would have thought they had house-elves to murder in the kitchen.”

Regulus rolls his eyes, “Oh Sirius, you must realize that we would want to see the future. The information might not be able to be useful, but we want to experience the joy of watching the Dark Lord’s new world. How happy it will make us.”

“Yeah, right. I can’t wait to watch your face when your people lose,” Sirius growls.

Regulus appraises his brother, “some people actually recognize the value of pureblood culture. You understand, real wizarding.”

Sirius clenches his fists, “and some people recognize the value of love. You understand, of an actual family?”

Regulus stands straighter, “I suppose if you have nothing left, being cut from a family, you would need to pretend meaningless things have value. Good luck today Sirius.” 

Regulus turns and stalks off towards the Slytherin table.

“Ugh! I hate him! Why can’t he see that our parents are brainwashing him?” Sirius cries out.

I pat his back. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway. You aren’t a Black, you are a Potter,” I say.

A beat later, the strange man and woman walk into the hall. Unsurprisingly, it is packed with students and their families. Everyone wants the chance to see a glimpse at the future.

The couple take turns explaining how it will be working today. There are eight parts to view. We will watch the first four today and the next four tomorrow. 

They remind us that we will be unable to change the future, it is set in stone now, due to important historical events that must happen. We just get the pleasure of knowing. We cannot tell anyone, change an action, or make a different decision.

They cast the strange spell again.

A large square appears against one wall. An image forms.

_____

Hagrid hands a baby to Dumbledore.

This must be Harry.

“Do you really think it's safe, leaving him with these people? I've watched them all day.They're the worst sort of Muggles. They really are…” McGonagall says.

Why would they leave him with Muggles? Harry is a wizard, a Potter!

“The only family he has.”

What? That’s not true! Across the table, my dad looks confused.

“He'll be famous. Every child in our world will know his name.”

“Exactly. He's far better off growing up away from all of that. Until he's ready,” Dumbledore says.

Hagird is crying.

“There, there, Hagrid.It's not really goodbye, after all. Good luck... ...Harry Potter.”

Harry has a scar… a curse scar.

___

Why is he asleep under the stairs?

___

“Yes, Aunt Petunia.”

Petunia? I don’t recognize- Down the table, Mrs. Evans is mouthing at me. Oh. She is saying “sister”, Petunia is Lily’s sister then.

Wait why are they acting like he is the house elf?

I roll my eyes when I see that kid, Dudley, and all of his presents. It reminds me of my birthdays back in the day. 

“Was I just as big of a prat about my birthday?” I whisper to my mom.

My dad chuckles. 

“Close, but not quite,” she whispers.

Harry glares at the kid. Yeah, he probably wouldn’t have liked me much when I was younger.

“I'm warning you now, boy. Any funny business, any at all, .and you won't have|any meals for a week. Get in,” Harry’s fat Uncle says.

My mum gasps.

No meals? For a week? I don’t care what Harry has done. That is not a punishment.

_____

There is a snake behind a glass. This must be a muggle zoo. I’ve heard of those.

After pounding on the glass, everyone but Harry leaves.

“Sorry about him. He doesn't understand what it's like, lying there day after day... ...watching people press their ugly faces in on you, “ Harry says.

The snake winks.

Wait the snake… winks?!?

“Can you hear me?”

The snake is nodding. Why is Harry a parselmouth? It doesn't sound like he is speaking parseltongue.

My grandad knows the family history. I look at him for answers. He just shrugs, wide-eyed.

“It's just, I've never talked to a snake before. Do you...? Do you talk to people often?” Harry asks.

The snake shakes his head. They are really having a conversation. Good Lo-

“You're from Burma, aren't you? Was it nice there? Do you miss your family?”

The snake incline his head towards a sign that says “Bred in captivity”.

“I see. That's me as well.|I never knew my parents either.”

Oh. 

Harry will never know me?

“Mummy, Dad, you won't believe what this snake is doing!” Dudley shouts, slamming Harry to the ground. 

Prat.

The glass Dudley was leaning on vanishes. The kid falls in. 

The Great Hall breaks out into fits of laughter.

“Your son is fantastic,” Sirius whispers to me.

“Thanks,” the snake says to Harry.

“Anytime,” Harry says.

“It is a bit freaky he is a parselmouth,” Sirius says. I turn to my family. No one has a clue. 

“Yeah...” I say.

_____

Harry did get in trouble for the snake. It isn’t his fault! It i sclearly accidental magic. Stupid muggles.

“There is no such thing as magic,” his uncle says crossly.

That gets a laugh out of the hall. 

What an idiot.

____

Harry gets a letter from Hogwarts. It is addressed “the Cupboard Under the Stairs”. 

I guess that is where he lives then. I don’t like my sister-in-law very much.

___

Harry draws himself a birthday cake in the sand.

“Make a wish, Harry.” Harry says to himself, blowing his pretend candles.

This is so wrong. Your parents are supposed to give you a great birthday and rejoice when you get your Hogwarts letter.

I was supposed to do that.

The door bangs. 

“Who's there?” ugly uncle asks, holding a shotgun.

Hagrid slams down the door..

“Yes,” I whisper to myself.

“Sorry about that.” Hagrid says putting back the door.

“I demand that you leave at once. You are breaking and entering,” ugly uncle says.

Shut up, prat. 

Would it be wrong to hunt him down and hex him?

“Dry up, Dursley, you great prune,” Hagrid says, twisting the gun. It goes off and scares the couple.

“I haven't seen you since you was a baby, Harry. You're a bit more along than I expected. Particularly in the middle,” Hagrid says to Dudley.

What the hell is Hagrid thinking? Clearly the boy is the spawn of ugly uncle and pissy aunt. He is not the child of myself, and the oh so lovely Lily Evans.

“I'm not Harry. -” the boy stutters out. Duh.

“I am.” Harry says, turning the corner.

“Woooo!” Sirius cheers, clapping.

“Shut up boy!” a yell comes from the hall.

Sirius rolls his eyes.

“Walburga,” he whispers.

“Well, of course you are. Got something for you. Afraid I sat on it, but I imagine it'll taste fine just the same. Baked it myself, words and all.” Hagrid says, holding out a sloppy looking pink cake.

Well at least Harry has someone. My eyes scan the room for Hagrid. When I finally spot him, the great oaf is beaming with pride.

“Thank you. It's not every day your young man turns 11, now is it?” Hagrid asks.

He sits on the couch, lighting the fire. Harry’s eyes widen at the use of magic. Really simple magic.

“Excuse me, but who are you?” Harry asks.

“Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts. Of course, you know about Hogwart,” Hagrid says. 

Of course he doesn’t! These muggles have lied to him about magic and kept his Hogwarts letters from him! 

“Sorry, no,” Harry says.

“No? Blimey Harry, didn't you ever wonder where|your mum and dad learned it all?”

“Learned what?” Hagrid asks.

“You're a wizard, Harry.” Hagrid says, smiling.

Several students whoop at that. 

“One of us,” Sirius whispers.

Remus snorts at that and shakes his head.

“ I'm a what?” Harry asks.

“A wizard. And a thumping good one, I'd wager, once you're trained up,” Hagrid says.

“No, you've made a mistake.I mean, I can't be a- a wizard. I mean, I'm just Harry. Just Harry.”

He is special and he doesn’t even know it.

“Well, Just Harry, did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain, when you were angry or scared?”

Recognition dawns on Harry’s face. 

I’ll bet he is thinking of that snake.

Hagrid hands Harry a letter.

“Dear Mr. Potter,We are pleased to accept you... ...at Hogwarts School|of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Harry reads.

“He will not be going! We swore we'd put a stop to all this rubbish,” ugly uncle says.

Stop to it? Oh, they are so getting hexes.

“You knew? You knew all along and you never told me?” Harry asks.

“Of course we knew.How could you not be? My perfect sister being who she was. My mother and father were so proud the day she got her letter. ‘We have a witch in the family. Isn't it wonderful?’ I was the only one to see her for what she was. A freak! Then she met that Potter,and then she had you... ...and I knew you would be the same.Just as strange, just as abnormal. And then she got herself blown up, and we got landed with you,” pissy aunt says.

A strangled noise comes from down the table. Mr.. Evans seems absolutely furious. Mrs. Evans seems ready to cry from embarrassment. The sister isn’t with them. She better be glad she isn’t.

Funny how the muggle is so insecure about being weak that she calls powerful people freaks.

“Blown up? You told me my parents died in a car crash,” Harry says.

A car crash. What a stupid lie.

Well… they are probably lying.

“A car crash? A car crash killed Lily and James Potter? ”Hagrid asks indignantly.

Lily Potter? Yes! We do get married! Harry isn’t a bastard!

“ We had to say something,” pissy aunt says.

“It's an outrage! It’s a scandal!” Hagird says.

“He'll not be going.” ugly uncle says.

Not be going, my arse. I will come out of my grave to get my boy to Hogwarts!

“A great Muggle like you is going to stop him?” Hagrid laughs.

“Muggle?” Harry asks

“Non-magic folk,” Hagrid explains.

“This boy's had his name down since he were born. He's going to the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry. He'll be under the finest headmaster Hogwarts has seen, Albus Dumbledore” Hagird tells Harry’s aunt and uncle.

“I will not pay to have a crackpot old fool teach him magic tricks.”

“Ooooh,” some of the students say.

“Never insult Albus Dumbledore... ...in front of me,” Hagrid says.

Hagrid gives Dudley a tail! A tail!

Several students are laughing, as does Harry on screen. 

Okay, so he might be a bit of a bastard after all. He wouldn’t be my son if he wasn’t though.

“I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts about that. I'm not allowed to do magic, ” Hagrid says.

Whoops.

“Okay. We're a bit behind schedule. Best be off. Unless you'd rather stay, of course,” Hagrid says.

Harry looks back and follows Hagrid out the door.

Yes!

____

“Bless my soul, it’s Harry Potter!”

A hush falls over the leaky cauldron. 

“Bet you wish you had the sort of reaction when you walk in a room,” my dad whispers to my grandad.

“I certainly would get my way with the Wizengamot a lot more,” he whispers back.

All of the bar patrons are tripping over themselves to meet my son. 

Wow. 

Why?

_____

Harry loves Diagon Alley. He was even eyeing the newest broom, a Nimbus 2000, in it’s display. 

I would have bought it for him.

I don’t want to miss this.

____

The vault opens. Harry stares wide-eyed at the family gold.

Several students ture to gape at me and my family.

“He’s a rich kid now,” Remus says, “just like his dad.”

“Glad to see you didn’t blow the family fortune on Quidditch,” my mum whispers to me.

“You didn’t think your parents would leave you with nothing, now did ya?” Hagrid asks Harry.

Of course I wouldn’t leave my son with nothing!

A moment later, Hagrid is getting a mysterious package out of a different vault. Weird.

____

“I still need a wand,” Harry says.

Aww, his first wand! 

I grip my own wand. What if he has a wand like mine? Mahogany?

“You want Ollivanders.There ain't no place better. Run along there and wait.I got one more thing to do,” Hagrid says.

“Hello? Hello?” Harry calls out to the empty store, setting down his packages.

Harry seems so small going in there all by himself. He looks so alone.

“I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Mr. Potter,” Olivander says, coming into view.

“It seems only yesterday, that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands,” he says. 

He selects a box and hands it to Harry. 

“Here we are. Give it a wave,” Olivander says.

Harry waves the wand and some drawers come loose. Poor kid is terrified.

“Apparently not. Perhaps this.”

He hands Harry another wand. Harry waves it and a glass vase shatters. 

Harry is really scared now.

“No, no, definitely not. No matter,” Olivander says, walking towards the back.

“I wonder…” he says as he selects one from the back and walks over to Harry.

Harry takes hold of the wand and magic swirls around him.

Several people react in amazement around me.

“Amazing,” my mum says to herself.

“Curious. Very curious,” Olivander says glancing around the shop.

“Sorry, but what's curious?” Harry asks.

“I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. It so happens that the phoenix... whose tail feather resides in your wand, gave another feather. Just one other. It is curious that you should be destined for this wand... when its brother, gave you that scar,” Olivander says and points to Harry’s forehead.

The scar he has had since he was a baby. The curse scar.

“And who owned that wand?” Harry asks.

“We do not speak his name. The wand chooses|the wizard, Mr. Potter. It's not always clear why. But I think it is clear...that we can expect|great things from you. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named ...did great things. Terrible...yes, but great,” Olivander says.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Voldemort then. Voldemort gave Harry that scar. 

Harry doesn’t have a wand like mine, he has one like Voldemort’s.

My dad and I give each other equal looks of horror.

This can’t be good.

____

“You all right, Harry? You seem very quiet.” Hagrid asks over a bowl of soup.

“He killed my parents, didn't he? The one who gave me this”, Harry says, rubbing his forehead,  
“You know, Hagrid. I know you do.”

“First, and understand this, because it's very important: Not all wizards are good, ” Hagrid says.

Yeah, no shit.

Several Slytherin students sit up straighter.

“Some of them go bad. A few years ago... ...there was a wizard who went as bad|as you can go. His name was V... His name was V…”

Hagrid is trying to say Voldemort, isn’t he?

“Maybe if you wrote it down?” Harry suggests.

“No, I can't spell it. All right, Voldemort.”

I knew it. Evil snake.

“Voldemort?” Harry asks far too loudly. 

Several people flinch.

Hagrid shushes him.

“It was dark times, Harry,” 

The screen cuts to a dark hooded figure walking up to a house.

“Voldemort started to gather some followers, brought them over to the Dark Side. Anyone who stood up to him, ended up dead, “ Hagrid says.

Lily is holding onto a baby, trying desperately to shut the door.

“Your parents fought against him. But nobody lived once he decided to kill them,”

An evil green light shines from a wand pointed at Lily. She crumples to the ground, screaming.

No, no this can’t be the future.

“Nobody, not one. Except you.”

Voldemort’s wand is pointed at a gorgeous, bright eyed baby. 

“Me? Voldemort tried to kill me?” Eleven-year-old Harry asks.

“Yes. That ain't no ordinary cut on your forehead, Harry. A mark like that only comes from being touched by a curse, an evil curse,” Hagrid says

“What happened to V...? To You-Know-Who?” Harry asks.

“Well, some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's out there still... ...too tired to carry on. But one thing's certain. Something about you stumped him that night. That's why you're famous.That's why everybody knows your name. You're the boy who lived.”

Quiet murmuring starts up as stares are sent back my way and towards Lily. We all just saw her get killed. We know how she will die.

My son is famous for not being murdered. How am I-

My mum sniffles behind me and wraps me in a death grip.

____

Harry searches for Platform 9 ¾ by himself. 

I don’t know who this red-headed family is that helps him, but I am so grateful.

____

Apparently the red-headed lot were Weasleys. 

I think that Ron kid will be a good friend. 

That witch on the hunt for a frog seems like a know-it-all though.

____

“It's true then,what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts,” an annoying little voice calls out.

“Harry Potter?” the on-screen students whisper to one another. He really makes quite an impact on a crowd, huh?

“This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.”

Great, A Malfoy prat 

Is Harry just a magnet for arseholes? Is this karma for my years as a bully in Hogwarts? My poor kid.

Ron snickers at Draco.  
“Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask yours. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe? You must be a Weasley,” Malfoy spawn sneers, “You'll find out some wizarding families are better than others. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”

He holds out a hand to Harry. Harry just looks at it, unmoving.

“I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks.”

“Hell yeah! Go Harry! That’s my boy!”

“Sirius! SIT DOWN!

_____

It is odd seeing the great hall on the screen while sitting in it.

The sorting ceremony begins.

Know-it-all is a Gryffindor. Weird, I thought for sure she would be Ravenclaw. She might be like Remus then. 

Malfoy spawn is a Slytherin. No surprise there.

“There’s not a witch or wizard that went bad who wasn’t in Slytherin,” Ron tells Harry.

“Damn straight.” Sirius mutters. 

Harry is locking eyes with a man that has long blac- no, no that isn’t possible.

Remus gasps.

“Ow,” Harry says, wincing. He rubs his scar.

“Harry what is it?” Ron asks.

“Nothing. Nothing I’m fine,” Harry says.

Ron is Gryffindor too.

Harry is called to be sorted.

“My money is on Hufflepuff,” mum whispers to us. My dad shakes his head in disagreement.

“Difficult, very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind, either. There's talent, oh, yes. And a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?” the hat ponders.

“Not Slytherin, not Slytherin,” Harry whispers.

Sirius throws his head back in laughter. “James, your son is bloody brilliant!”

“Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know. It's all here, in your head. And Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that,” the hat says.

That damn thing is going to put him with the snakes! Its because he’s a parselmouth isn’t it?

“Please,” Harry begs.

“No? Well, if you're sure. Better be... Gryffindor!”

I forget how to breathe.

“Yes!” I shout. Several Gryffindors whoop behind me. Lily smacks her forehead.

___

“Percy, who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?” Harry asks

“Professor Snape, head of Slytherin house.”

Well fuck. Yup, I died too soon so karma is taking it out on Harry. 

Sirius and I groan. A few students snicker. Remus gives us a pointed look.

“What's he teach?” Harry asks.

“Potions. But everyone knows it's the Dark Arts he fancies. He's been after Quirrell's job for years.” the older boy says.

I feel bad for the future children of Hogwarts. I’d bet they despise potions.

____

Harry pets his owl that night, watching the sky. 

He may look like me, but he has all of Lily’s cuteness.

____

“There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class,” Snape says walking up to a podium at the front of the classroom, “As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate... the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few, who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind, and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death.”

“Then again,” Snape’s tone changes.

Harry is taking notes on this stupid speech. Baby, no. Snape is an idiot. Don’t take notes on this.

“ maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities, so formidable that you feel confident enough, .to not pay attention,” Snivellius sneers.

Know-it-all nudges Harry. He raises his head, only to ne met by a wicked stare.

“Mr. Potter.”

Leave him alone Snivellius.

“Our new celebrity.”

Stop it right now.

“What would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

Harry shakes his head.

“You don't know? Let's try again. Where would you look if I asked you to find a bezoar?” Snape asks.

Unsurprisingly, Know-it-all is raising her hand desperately.

“I don't know, sir.”

Leave him alone arsehole.

“And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?” Snivellius asks.

“I don't know, sir.”

“Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything ...is it, Mr. Potter?”

“Clearly, Hermoine knows. Seems a pity not to ask her,” Harry snaps.

Way to go, son!

“James, can you go ahead and have sex with Lily? I need this child to exist as soon as possible thanks,” Sirius whispers.

“Silence” Snape says to the giggling classroom.

He grabs a seat directly in front of Harry.

“Put your hand down you silly girl,” Snape says.

“For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion, so powerful it is known as the draught of the living dead. A beazoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant which also goes by the name aconite.”

“Well?” Snape asks, voluming rising, “Why aren’t you all copying this down?”

The students hurry to start taking notes.

Snivellius walks back to his precious podium.

“And Gryffindors. Note that five points will be taken from your house, for your classmate’s cheek,” Snape sneers.

The two glare at each other. 

“So… seems like Snivellius won’t mature as well as me,” Sirius whispers to Remus and I.

I laugh. Remus tries to hide a smile.  
_____

Someone broke into Dumbledore’s Gringotts vault?  
_____

At Harry’s first flying lesson, Harry’s broom responds immediately. 

Amazing! First time with a broom! 

Unless he has experience, because I tried to put a baby on a broom, haha. 

Surely I wouldn’t-

The boy called Longbottom loses control of his broom. He drops his Remembrall.

“Keep your feet on the ground while I take him to the hospital wing. Understand? If I see a single broom in the air, the one riding it will be expelled before they can say Quidditch,” the flying instructor says.

“Did you see his face?” Malfoy asks, holding up the ball. “If he had squeezed this, he'd have remembered to fall on his arse.”

“Give it here, Malfoy,” Harry says. 

“No. I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find,” the Slytherin boy says. He gets on his broom and starts flying.

“How about on the roof?” the blonde git asks, “What's the matter, Potter? Bit beyond your reach?”

Harry looks up and starts to mount his broom.

“Harry, no way! You heard what Madam Hooch said. Besides, you don't know how to fly,” Know-it-all scolds.

Harry takes off anyway.

I am so proud.

“What an idiot,” she says.

“I think I agree,” Remus whispers.

“Give it here or I'll knock you off your broom!” Harry shouts.

“Is that so?” Malfoy asks, “Have it your way, then.”

He throws the Remembrall and Harry speeds off after it. He catches it, nearly crashing into McGonagall’s window. She stands up.

He is going to have detention for the rest of the year..

He flies back down to a group of cheering students.

“Nice going, Harry,” says one student.

“That was wicked, Harry!” says another.

“Harry Potter!” McGonagall calls out, “Follow me.”

Yep, detention. He really is mine, huh?

They walk down a corridor and stop in front of a classroom.

“You wait here,“ she tells him.

“Professor Quirrell, excuse me,” she says, interrupting a class,”Could I borrow Wood for a moment?”

“Yes, of course,” the professor stammers out.

“Potter, this is Oliver Wood. Wood, I have found you a Seeker.”

WHAT?

_____

“Have you heard? Harry Potter's the new Gryffindor Seeker. I always knew he'd do well,” says one of the ghosts in the hallway.

“Seeker? But first years never make the house teams. You must be the youngest player in… “ Ron says.

“ A century, according to McGonagall,” Harry interjects.

Youngest in a Century. 

“I’d imagine you are either really proud, or really jealous,” my dad whispers to me. 

“Both actually,” I say smiling. It’s true.

“Well done, Harry. Wood's just told us,” one of the Weasley boys says.

“Fred and George are on the team. Beaters,” Ron explains.

“Our job is to make sure you don't get bloodied up too bad. Can't make any promises. Rough game, Quidditch. But no one's died in years.Someone vanishes occasionally. But they'll turn up in a month or two.” the boys say as Harry and Ron walk off.

I’ve probably scared our new players much worse than that really.

“Go on, Harry. Quidditch is great. Best game there is, and you'll be great too,” Ron says.

“I've never played. What if I make a fool of myself?” Harry is asking as Know-it-all walks up.

I wish I could tell him how much fun it is. I wish I could show him my tricks.

“You won't make a fool of yourself.It's in your blood,” she says. 

Hell yeah it is!

Ron shrugs.

The kids are racing down the hall when the girl stops in front of a trophy case and points.Harry beams at the shelf. 

They show my name, my award.

“Wow, Harry. You never told me your father was a Seeker too,” Ron says amazed.

“I didn't know,” Harry says smiling sweetly.

“Looks like he is proud of you too,” my dad whispers.

___

The kids find a three-headed dog that nearly kills them.

Wait. Are these three the Marauders 2.0?

___

“Now, if you two don't mind, I'm going to bed, before you come up with another idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled.” Know-it-all says.

Several people laugh, Dumbledore included.

“She needs to sort out her priorities,” Ron says.

They really are just like Sirius and Remus.

______

“The only thing I want you to worry about is this. The Golden Snitch,” Wood says holding it out to Harry.

“I like this ball,” Harry says grinning.

Did he inherit anything from Lily? 

I grab my snitch out of my pocket, and hold it up to her, smirking. She rolls her eyes.

Right, Harry inherited her cuteness.

____

"’It's Leviosa, not Leviosar.’ She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends,”  
Ron says to a group of boys.

Hermionie shoves into his shoulder. 

“I think she heard you,” Harry says.

Now I feel bad for even thinking mean things.

_____

The boys find her crying in the bathroom. With a troll. They fight a troll. Three first years fight a troll.

Hermionie takes the blame. I think I like her. She really is just another Remus.

I want my son to have his own Marauders, I do, but I gotta say, these ones are already putting us to shame. They don’t even prank anyone!

_____

My boy suspects Snivellius is up to no good. He thinks there is some evil plot. 

Some things never change.

____

McGonagall gives Harry his first broom. 

“When did she get cool?” I ask Sirius. He shrugs.

____

Okay Wood really scared Harry about Quidditch, right before he was going to walk out onto the field.

Why? It’s just Quidditch! There really isn’t anything to worry about.

___

Well, apparently, if Snape is trying to kill you, there might be something to worry about!

Harry’s broom is flying all over the place.

What the fuck Severus?

Hermionie distracts Snape and Harry gets sorted out. 

“I’m gonna hex him, don’t worry,” Sirius whispers, “no one hurts our boy.”

But apparently Harry is fine with getting hurt considering that he nosedives straight to the ground and pulls up only just at the last second!

My son falls off the broom and catches the Snitch. With his mouth.

The Gryffindors cheer for him from our table and a few from other houses clap too. 

Lily’s cuteness radiates off of Harry as he holds up the snitch, very proud of himself.

“Congratulations James, you’ve managed to give me a grandson who gives me more heart attacks than you ever did,” mum whispers.

______

Hagrid doesn’t listen to the Marauders 2.0 warning about Snape. They do get the name Nicholas Flamel out of him though.

“He’s Alchemist,” dad whispers “very famous.”

______

Christmas morning, Harry gets a mysterious gift.

"Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you.|Use it well," Harry reads off a card.

Something of mine...

He opens the package.

“What is it?” Ron asks.

Harry holds it up and my family members giggle.

“Some kind of cloak,” Harry says.

“Well, let's see, then. Put it on,” Ron says.

Harry wraps himself in the cloak and goes invisible.

I try not to see the accusatory glances of my classmates. No longer a Potter family secret, I guess. 

Thanks son, that knocks out like half of my plans for pranks.

“My body's gone!” Harry says.

“I know what that is.That's an invisibility cloak!” Ron says

“I'm invisible?” Harry asks, twirling around.

“They're really rare.I wonder who gave it to you,” Ron says.

“There was no name. It just said, ‘Use it well’ " says Harry.

_____

What Harry uses it for, is sneaking into the restricted section in the Library. The Library. Lame rule-breaking, I suppose that it is destiny for a child of Lily Evans. I'm almost embarrassed.

He almost gets caught. In the library. I actually sigh in my own head.

Snape is threatening the scared professor. He definitely is up to something.

Harry sneaks into a room to hide. He shrugs off my cloak.

Inside the empty room, there is a large mirror. It is dusty and old with a golden frame.

As he approaches the mirror, two figures come into view, a man and a woman.

Wait is that-

It is! That’s us, Lily and I! We are a bit older, not much though. And we are… smiling… down at Harry.

This is surreal.

“Mum?”

I want to look at my Lily, but I can’t move. Mirror Lily smiles a proper Lily smile.

“Dad?”

The mirror me grins at my son. I hear a whimper.

Oh...that came from me.

My face feels… wet. I’m crying? I… never cry.

Harry reaches out to touch the glass. When he does, he looks away. Heartbroken.

Mirror Lily rubs his shoulder. Harry puts his hand where hers should be, but nothing is there.

______

The door to the Gryffindor dorm slams open and sheets are yanked away by an invisible force.

“Ron, you've really gotta see this! Ron, you've gotta see this!” Harry says, ripping off my cloak,  
“Ron, come on, get out of bed!”

“Why?” asks Ron.

“There's something you've got to see! Come on!” Harry says.

They both make it to the mirror room.

“Come! Come look, it's my parents!” Harry says.

“I only see us,” Ron says.

Harry nudges him forward, “Look in properly. Go on, stand there.There. You see them, don't you?” Harry asks. He points to one side of the mirror. “ That’s my dad-” Harry says.

“- That's me!” Ron interrupts,”Only I'm head boy. And I'm holding the Quidditch Cup. And bloody hell! I'm Quidditch captain too! I look good. Harry, do you think this mirror shows the future?”

Harry is absolutely devastated. “How can it? Both my parents are dead.”

Remus sniffs loudly. Sirius is staring at the drops of water on the table. My dad passes his already wet handkerchief to my grandad. My mom is rubbing my back. I can faintly hear her whisper, “my poor boy.”

The Evans family, well Lily is curling in on herself. Her dad seems upset, but amazed by the magic mirror. Mrs. Evand’ face is completely blank.

____

Harry is staring at the fireplace, alone and tucked in on himself.

He inherited that from Lily too, I guess.

The other kids are sitting, eating, and having a good time. Ron spots Harry sitting by himself

“Ron?” one boy asks.

“I’ll be right back,” Ron says to the boy. He puts down his fork and walks over to Harry.

“Want to play chess?” asks Ron.

“No,” says Harry. He doesn’t turn around.

“Wanna go and visit Hagrid?” Ron asks.

“No.” Harry says.

“Harry, I know what you’re thinking, but don’t. There’s something not right about that mirror.”  
Harry just nods and Ron leaves him alone.

____

Once again, Harry is sitting in front of the mirror.

“Back again, Harry?” Dumbledore asks coming out from the shadows.

Harry shoots up.

“I see that you, like many before you, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised. I trust by now you realize what it does,” Dumbledore says

Harry shakes his head.

“Let me give you a clue. The happiest man on earth would look in the mirror|and see only himself exactly as he is,” he says. 

“So then, it shows us what we want. Whatever we want,” Harry says.

“Yes. And no. It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest and most desperate desires of our hearts,” he answers.

We are the most desperate desire of his heart?

“Now you, Harry, have never known your family, you see them standing beside you. But remember this, Harry. This mirror gives us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away in front of it.Even gone mad. That is why tomorrow it will be moved to a new home,” he continues.

Harry is scared at that.

“And I must ask you, not to go looking for it again. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live,” Dumbledore tells him.

____

There is a brief moment, that we see Harry holding his owl in the bright white snow. He seems so small, swallowed up by his winter cloak and scarf. I just want to wrap him in my arms.

“He loves you two a lot,” my mum whispers.

I love him too. I want to be with my son.  
____

The Marauders 2.0 find out who Nicholas Flamel is. They think that the Philosopher’s Stone is in the school, under the terrifying dogs. 

____

Hagrid has a dragon egg. He also confirms the presence of the Philosopher's Stone in Hogwarts, at least it is well defended.

It seemed to be a rather simple visit until Malfoy showed up.

At least McGonagall gave him detention too. She is so much cooler in the future.

____

Hagrid has lost his dragon. 

The kids have detention in the Forbidden Forest. At least they don’t have to scrub cauldrons.

Sirius leans over to me, “I wouldn’t even call that detention. I would call it tuesday plans.”

“Right,” I say.

Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione go one way. Fang, Harry and Malfoy go another. They are searching for an injured unicorn.

Honestly, I would like this detention.

“Wait till my father hears about this. This is servant's stuff!” Malfoy says

“If I didn't know better, Draco, I'd say you were scared,” Harry teases.

I love that my half-blood son is putting a pureblood prick in his place. I can only say that because I am a pureblood prick.

“Scared, Potter?” Draco sneers.

“Do you hear that? Come on, Fang,” Harry says.

“Scared,” Draco mutters.

The dog stops.

“What is it, Fang?” asks Harry.

A Unicorn, dead on the forest floor, is being attacked by a dark hooded figure.Harry rubs his forehead, in pain.

The Malfoy boy runs off, screaming.

The figure stalks towards Harry and he walks backwards. He trips, falling on his arse.

No! Someone save him!

The sound of hooves approaching is heard and a centaur chases away the figure, protecting Harry.

“Harry Potter, you must leave. You are known to many creatures here. The Forest is not safe at this time.Especially for you,” it says

“What was that thing you saved me from?” asks Harry.

“A monstrous creature.It is a terrible crime to slay a unicorn. Drinking its blood will keep you alive, even if you are an inch from death. But at a terrible price. For you to have slain something so pure, that the moment the blood touches your lips, you will have a half-life. A cursed life,” it explains.

“Who would choose such a life?” Harry asks.

“Can you think of no one?” it asks.

“Do you mean to say that-that thing that killed the unicorn, that was drinking its blood,that was Voldemort?” Harry asks.

I thought Voldemort was gone? I will find a way to time travel, I swear it, if that damn snake even THINKS about trying to hurt my boy.

“Do you know what is hidden in the school at this very moment?” it asks.

“The Philosopher's Stone,” Harry says, eyes widening.

“Harry!” Hermione says.

“Hello there, Firenze. See you've met our young Mr. Potter. You all right there, Harry?” Hagrid asks.

Harry nods.

“Harry Potter, this is where I leave you. You're safe now. Good luck.”

______

“You mean, You-Know-Who is out there right now in the Forest?” Hermionie asks.

“But he's weak. He's living off the unicorns. Don't you see? We had it wrong. Snape doesn't want the Stone for himself. He wants the stone for Voldemort. With the Elixir of Life,Voldemort will be strong again. He'll come back,” Harry says.

“But if he comes back... you don't think he'll try to kill you, do you?” Ron asks.

“If he'd had the chance, he might have tried tonight,” Harry says.

He isn’t wrong. 

Ron gulps, “And to think I've been worrying about my Potions final.”

I would worry about potions too, if I had a maniac like Snivellius as my teacher. The greasy-haired git is sitting, arms crossed, scowling at the screen. Regulus sits close, whispering to him. Evil snakes.

“Hang on a minute.We're forgetting one thing,” Hermionie says.

“Who's the one wizard Voldemort always feared?” she sks.

“Dumbledore. As long as Dumbledore is around, Harry, you're safe. As long as Dumbledore is around, you can't be touched,” Hermionie says.

She really is smart.

Maybe Dumbledore will be enough.

_____

Hagrid spills more secrets, again. The kids make plans to hunt down the stone.

The Longbottom kid tries to stand up against them, to prevent them from going. I wonder if he is related to Frank Longbottom. I spot him on the other end of the Gryffindor table. He is probably wondering the same thing.

The kids have to go through riddle after riddle. Finding the Key, Devil’s Snare, and Wizard’s Chess.

Sirius spouts compliment after compliment, cheering them on. I love my best mate.

Harry leaves Hermionie and Ron at the chessboard to continue to the next room, alone.

I don’t like this.

_____

Harry slowly descends the stairs, one at a time. He rubs his forehead again. A man comes into view. It isn’t Snape. What?

“You? No, it can't be. Snape, he was the... “ Harry says.

“Yes, he does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to him, who would suspect, poor, stuttering Professor Quirrell?” he says.

“But that day, during the Quidditch match, Snape tried to kill me.” Harry says.

Yeah, what the hell? Did he just try to kill Harry for fun? He must really hate me. I probably just got him good with a masterfully crafted prank and he can’t let it go.

“No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! If Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little countercurse,” Quirrell says.

Countercurse?!? Oh...

“Snape was trying to save me?” asks Harry.

Stupid Snivilleus, stealing my spotlight. Find your own damn son to save and bugger off, Prat.

I spot Snape. He looks just as shocked as we all feel. If he isn’t trying to kill him, why on Earth is he trying to save him? Not like he is that charitable.

“I knew you were a danger to me, especially after Halloween,” Quirrell says.

“Then you let the troll in!” Harry says.

“Very good, Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone ran about,he went to the third floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone.But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never,” he says.

“Now, what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the Stone.But how do I get it?” he asks.

“Use the boy,” a harsh whisper says.

“Come here, Potter! Now!” he demands.

Harry cautiously comes forward. “Tell me, what do you see?” Quirrell asks.

Mirror Harry is smirking, holding up the stone. Other Harry watches as Mirror Harry puts it in his pocket with a wink.

Holy shit he’s got it.

“What is it? What do you see?” Quirrell asks.

Run Harry!

“I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the house cup,” Harry says.

Really clever son, but run! That guy has already tried to kill you once!

“He lies,” comes in a hiss.

Well, isn’t that just wonderful? Run you lovely dense child!

“Tell the truth! What do you see?” the professor demands. 

“Let me speak to him,” the hiss comes again.

“Master, you are not strong enough,”says the professor.

This is not good. This is some freaky shit and Harry needs to get the hell out NOW.

I can’t hold it anymore.

“Run Harry!” I scream.

Sirius meets my eyes,”yeah kid, leave!” 

Sirius always has my back. 

Remus shushes us.

“I have strength enough for this.”

Professor evil man unwraps his head, to reveal… a face… on the back of his head. 

Gross.

“Harry Potter, we meet again,” the face says.

“Voldemort,” Harry says.

Really? That is Lord Voldemort? This fucker killed me? He doesn’t even have his own body!

“Yes. You see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another. A mere parasite. Unicorn blood can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something that, conveniently enough, lies in your pocket,” Voldemort says.

Harry turns and runs. Finally!

“Stop him!”

Professor Voldemort snaps his fingers and conjures fire to surround Harry. Fantastic.

“Don't be a fool. Why suffer an horrific death when you can join me and live?” Voldemort asks.

“Don’t do it son!” I shout.

My mom hugs me, “it’s okay James.”

“Never!” Harry shouts.

“Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again?” Voldemort asks.

Harry stops.

“Together, we can bring them back,” he continues.

In the dim fire light Lily’s face…. And… and my face, shines.

“All I ask is for something in return,” Voldemort says.

Harry… Harry considers it. He takes the stone out of his pocket. 

I want to be with him too, but he can’t! Come on Harry! I love you so much too, but you can’t give in to him! 

I use every ounce of energy in my body to will him to… not … give ...in.

“That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary thing,” he says.

Together? Like, hell!

“Just give me the Stone!” Voldemort demands.

“You liar!” Harry shouts.

Thank goodness he has Lily’s common sense.

“Kill him!” Voldemort demands.

No! I shoot out of my seat, watching. Someone tugs at my hand, but I can’t sit for this.

Professor Quirrell goes in to choke Harry. The stone drops to the ground and Harry tries to reach for it.

When Harry grabs for the hand clenched at his throat, it burns. Professor Evil Man’s hand crumbles to dust.

What happened?

“What is this magic?” the professor asks.

“Fool, get the Stone!” Voldemort demands.

Harry looks at his hands, amazed. The professor goes back in and Harry shoves his hands at the man’s face. 

The professor crumbles to dust as Harry watches, mouth gaping. 

Several students are making noises of surprise around me.

Harry… is really… incredible.

He goes to grab for the stone, and the dust that was the professor shapes into something that resembles Voldemort. With a shout, the dust slams into Harry, knocking him into the ground. He lies there unconscious as the fire burns behind him.

He’s going to die.

____

Is he dead?

My heart is racing and my eyes are stinging. Everything around me seems too loud, too hot. I feel the pressure of the room intensifying, suffocating me. I can’t breathe.

Harry wakes up in a bed. I can’t stop the noises leaving my body. He is safe. He will live. 

I work on calming my body.

My father manages to pull me into my seat. In my moment of making a spectacle of myself, I missed a few things. Something about the stone?

“Does that mean, with the Stone gone, that Voldemort can never come back?” Harry asks Dumbledore.

“I'm afraid... ...there are ways in which he can return. Harry, do you know why, Professor Quirrell couldn't bear to have you touch him?” Dumbledore asks.

Harry shakes his head.

“It was because of your mother. She sacrificed herself for you. And that kind of act leaves a mark.”

I hope I will get to be half the parent that Lily is.

Harry rubs his scar.

“No, this kind of mark cannot be seen. It lives in your very skin, “ Dumbledore says.

“What is it?” Harry asks.

“Love, Harry. Love.”

Harry I don’t know you, but I already love you, so much. I would love any child of mine.

_____

Harry is about to get on the Hogwarts Express.

He spots Hagrid and goes over to meet him.

“Thought you were leaving without saying goodbye, did you?” Hagrid asks.

Hagrid reaches into his pocket, pulling out a leather-bound book. 

“This is for you,” he says.

Harry opens the book to find a picture of, well us. I’m holding a giggling baby Harry in my arms. Lilly waves Harry’s hand. We make such a beautiful family.

I’ve never seen myself so...happy. 

Harry smiles down at our photo. 

“Thanks, Hagrid.”

Hagrid nods and Harry wraps his skinny arms around the great giant.

They break from the hug.

“Go on. On with you. On with you now,” Hagrid says sniffing, “Oh, listen, Harry. If that dolt of a cousin of yours, Dudley, gives you any grief, you could always threaten him, with a nice pair of ears to go with his tail.”

The prat would deserve it, too.

Harry smirks, “But we're not allowed to do magic away from Hogwarts. You know that.” 

“I do. But your cousin don't, do he?” Hagrid asks.

Harry’s eyes twinkle with mischief. It is the same look I get on my own face, often.

He goes to stand back 

“Feels strange to be going home, doesn't it?” Hermionie asks.

“I'm not going home. Not really,” Harry says glancing back at Hagrid.

That is sweet, but it hurts. As much as I love Hogwarts, I always had a home to go to for the holidays. My family was my home.

The screen cuts to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading this chapter! If you couldn't tell, I added some scenes that were deleted from the original cut of the movie, I thought it added a little bit extra to this story. I would love to hear what you think! Comments help remind me that people are reading this and I'm not just throwing this out into the void. Sending Love!


End file.
